The Big Picture
by TealyBob
Summary: After a week of ongoing chemistry flowing between the two youths, Allison tries to set things straight, only to find all the doubts Isaac has about her intentions.


**There's not enough Allisaac fanfiction. I'm fixing that.**

* * *

_Isaac_...

Isaac looked up from his notebook, peeling his ears open. _Isaac_. His name was being whispered quickly from someone fairly far away. No one else in the classroom seemed to hear it. But none of them were werewolves.

The voice was becoming more powerful, more persistent. And with those traits came volume, and more sound behind the whispered name, and Isaac finally realized who it was. Allison. She was out in the hall, calling for him (or murmuring for him, anyway).

Isaac raised his hand.

"Lahey?"

"May I have the restroom pass, sir?"

"If you must."

And he left the room, fixing the collar on his jacket on his way.

The hallway was empty - as expected in the middle of class - except for Allison, who stood at her locker, holding her bag close to her as she waited for him to reach her. She looked fine for the most part - clothes fully intact, no blood to be seen. But her stance looked a little tense. "What's going on?" he checked, waiting for the worst.

Allison looked odd. She didn't look like she had _bad_ news, but she didn't exactly look thrilled about what she was going to tell him. "I talked to Scott."

Isaac raised his eyebrows. "About?"

"Our relationship," she said, then swallowed.

Isaac hesitated, then chuckled. "I don't think that's any of my business," he whispered, even though they were alone. "I mean, unless there's something you need me to talk to him about. Are you fighting, or something?"

Allison licked her lips, turning away to let him know she was slightly irritated. "Not Scott and I's relationship," she corrected. Her eyes went back to his. Her hand motioned between the two of them. "Our relationship."

There was silence before Isaac spoke. And when he did, "I'm lost."

Allison huffed and looked around. "Isaac, stop," she hissed. "You know that you and I have had this...thing going on for a while now. Like this sort of..." She groaned. "I don't know. But _you_ do."

"Not sure I do."

"Flirting, Isaac," she quickly snapped. "You and I flirt. Maybe not intentionally, but enough that Scott noticed." At the mention of Scott, she backed down, letting her head wrap around Scott again.

Flirt? Was that was she was titling it? "What does flirting look like to you?" he frowned. "Because in my head, that is not what we've been doing at all."

Allison ran a hand through her loose hair, only to have it pool right back around her face when released from her fingers. "Holding eye-contact for way too long. Brushing up against one another. Seriously just acting _flirty_ around each other."

There it was. The sum up of their encounters over the past week. Isaac let his frown relax, feeling his jaw tense instead. "Did Scott say all that or are you listing from memory?"

She shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Yes." Isaac took a strong step forward, looming over her. "Because if you're listing it from your own memory, then I was completely wrong about where we stood."

Allison brought her eyes to his shoulder. "What are you talking about?"

"'Holding eye-contact for way too long'? Personally, I thought we literally were just getting lost when looking at one another. At least, that's what _I_ caught myself doing." His tone was selfish, accusatory. "And just 'brushing up against one another' was actually me trying to touch you _somehow_, even if it was only my arm on your shoulder."

Allison was visibly getting more worked up. Her jaw had set and her eyes had locked onto the zipper of his jacket. And her breathing - Isaac could hear it whizzing through her nostrils, in and out and in and out. But he continued anyway.

"And if I was acting 'flirty' around you, it was only because I was trying to keep my pulse down, which resulted in hazed thoughts." He licked his lips, taking a deep breath, along with another step. "Now, if that's coming from Scott, then I get it. I get that he only sees the big picture... _But if it's coming from you_..."

"What?" Allison demanded, finally looking to his eyes. "What if it is from me? What then?"

Isaac breathed deeply, staring back at her as his stomach froze over. "Then tell me now before I get to the point where I can't turn away from you."

Their chests rose and fell together. Their eyes never left the other's. But completely different thoughts went through their minds.

Isaac tried not to blink, tried not to let her see the doubt and disappointment already forming in his chest. He closed his hands into fists to keep them from doing anything else, like touch her face, or move that piece of hair out of her eyes. Instead he only watched her, waiting for her move.

And her move was a step closer, moving so her face passed his and stopped in front of his ear. "I don't see the big picture," she whispered. Isaac's eyes closed involuntarily and his face turned into her hair. "Unlike Scott, I see every detail."

Just before he could reach out and take her around the waist, Allison moved away, walking down the hall with her head down, hiding the same smile that he flashed to himself.

* * *

**Hope you didn't hate it too much. X)**


End file.
